That Kind Of Beautiful
by AlinaLotus
Summary: It seemed entirely unfair that Alice should have this effect on her; but since when had her life been fair?


**Entirely AU. Takes place during Twilight. I'm sure you'll recognize some of the situations. Warnings are fslash, mslash, slight language, and sexual situations.**

**Though he's entirely to young to appreciate this, I dedicate this fic to my son. Don't worry kids, I'll raise him right and he shall be, of course, a Bellice shipper, among other things. ;)**

_and I need you so much..._

She feels a burning in the pit of her stomach, a coiling heat that expands and stretches, reaching to her finger tips. Her heart races; it always does when she's this close.

Alice smiles. Bella's flying heart is a precious, precious sound.

**oooo**

Bella loathes high school. The work is thoroughly mundane, the teachers hopeless, and the spiky-haired boy that follows her around like a puppy beyond bothersome. It just is too much, really.

And then she sees it, a flash of black hair, severely cut and pressed against a pale face in dramatic angles. Alice lifts a hand, pulling full lips into a smile. Bella eagerly lifts her arm in response, knocking Mike in the nose as her hand shoots upward. He curses, covering his face with his hand, and Bella can see the blood, smell it on the air. She sways on the spot, but soft, cool arms reach out for her.

"Alright there?" Alice asks, and she flits her fingers across the ends of Bella's hair. Bella looks into butterscotch eyes, and feels like she's falling and floating at the same time.

**oooo**

"Pass me the red one, will you?" Bella is startled out of her reverie. She's in Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela, helping them pick out dresses for the upcoming dance. Or something like that. Bella hasn't really paid attention to the conversations, but when Jessica mentioned getting out of Forks for some shopping (though she'd rather shop for books than anything), she seized the opportunity, thinking that if she left Forks behind, she might get a certain pixie-like girl out of her mind. 'Out of sight, out of mind' and all that. Unfortunately, Bella seems to belong to the 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' school of thought.

"Bella?" Alice says, her hand open expectantly.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asks, in an unbelieving voice.

Alice laughs, a tinkling sound that rings pleasantly in Bella's ears. "Trying on dresses, of course."

Bella's stomach drops. "You have a date for the dance?" She shouldn't be surprised. Alice is...incredible, to say the least, and she's known it since she saw her and the rest of the Cullens in the lunch room her first day at Forks High. It's only natural that the boys at school would notice this, too.

Alice shakes her head. "No, not really. I mean, everybody else is going. You know, Rose and Em, and Jasper and Edward. Although I will kind of feel like a fifth wheel. But at least I'll look fabulous while doing it."

Bella agrees that would be hard. It's hard just being in the same room with those four. The love and devotion they all have for one another, it's intense on inhuman levels. She thought it'd be slightly uncomfortable, at least for the people of Forks, that Jasper and Edward were so involved, had _that_ kind of relationship, and maybe everybody is just too intimated by the Cullens to say anything.

Bella just thinks it's wonderful that they found each other. People just wanted to be loved, to give and receive affection. She wonders if Alice feels the same.

Alice holds the dress to her tiny frame. "Zip me up, will you Bella?" Alice asks over her shoulder as she makes her way to the dressing rooms.

Bella gulps. She looks across the store, where Jessica and Angela are pouring over boxes of shoes. She glances back at Alice, who's holding the door of the dressing stall open, her eyes encouraging and that devastating smile on her lips. It seemed entirely unfair that Alice should have this effect on her; but since when had her life been fair?

Bella takes a breath, then proceeds into the dressing room.

**oooo**

Alice is like a china doll, flawless and pale and smooth. Bella knows she should look away. She's even tried to, but it was in vain. It was like she was four again, and her mother told her "now Bells, don't look at the sun! You'll go blind and then where will you be?" And as much as she tried to listen, to heed that age-old advice, she couldn't help it; she stared and stared at that sun, until her eyes hurt and the light burned.

Bella drops her eyes as Alice pulls off her pants. Though she can only see Alice's bare feet, the knowledge that rest of her is very nearly as naked sends her pulse skyrocketing.

"Bella." Alice says, and her voice is breathless and Bella looks up, sees Alice run her tongue along her teeth. She closes her eyes, seems to be grasping for something, then opens them again. Bella notices that they're darker, now, not their usual golden hue, but dark brown, almost black.

"You're beautiful," Bella blurts, and she's always hated that about herself. She doesn't have the capacity to avoid what she's thinking; it usually just comes spilling out. Immediately, Bella flushes. Her fingers in a jumble, she pulls open the stall door and hurries away from it.

**oooo**

"God help me." Alice whispers, but it doesn't matter because God doesn't exist for her. And you know, if she's going to hell anyway...

She slides her clothes back on, and follows after Bella.

**oooo**

Bella pushes her soaked hair out of her face. It's just her luck that as she rushed from the dress store it began to pour. She crosses the street, unsure of where, exactly, she is going, and only vaguely remembering that Jessica is her ride back to Forks.

There's a flash of thunder, a loud crash of lightning, and Bella pulls her jacket tighter around her. The denim is wet, sticking to her skin. She turns the corner, presses her back against a brick wall of some deserted building. It's pathetic and ridiculous that she feels this way for Alice. Sitting next to her in three classes and watching her in the lunch room doesn't necessarily qualify as knowing her, at least not on the intimate level that she so wants to.

And yet, there are so many things about her, about Alice Cullen, that Bella just can't get out of her head. He fingers, slender and petite, always tap out unconscious tunes on the table in Spanish class. Sometimes Bella thinks she recognizes the beats, but just as she's sure, Alice begins, with a soft smirk on her lips, to drum out something else. And she always smells like Florida-like oranges and maybe the beach, like if Bella just closed her eyes she could taste the salty, tropic breeze, feel the warm sand between her toes. There are hundreds more little, and many not so little, things that Bella absolutely has begun to crave, and it's madness, of course, but she never was able to help herself.

And she knows there's something else, something dangerous, about Alice and the rest of the Cullens. It's apparent in the way all living things tend to shy away from them, and it's almost like self-preservation, in a way.

Bella sometimes wishes that she had that instinct. Maybe if she had ran from Alice and her sweet smiles, from her child-like love of the world and her supernatural grace, she wouldn't be here, wouldn't be a trembling wreck, reaching for something that she never had the right to in the first place.

"Bella."

**oooo**

Her voice is like salvation, warming her like a blazing fire. "Sweet, rash, silly Bella." Alice whispers, raking her fingers through Bella's soaked, snarled hair. "You really are too naive for your own good, you know."

Bella flushes as Alice's fingers brush along her scalp. "You -" Bella begins, but Alice, pressing her free hand to Bella's throat, shakes her head, the usual smile on her lips.

Bella's stomach flutters as Alice moves closer. Bella's the taller one, but not by much, and Alice only has to lift her head to do what Bella has been dreaming (the embarrassing, exhilarating sort of dreams that make her glad her room is upstairs and Charlie's downstairs) about for weeks. Their lips mold together, a perfect fit, and Bella gasps inwardly at the sensation. Alice's mouth is icy, at first, but warms quickly as it moves against her own. They find a rhythm, a sync that neither are willing to break, and Bella would have stood here in the cold, in the rain, kissing Alice until she _died_, if she'd been given the chance.

Alice pushes Bella up against the brick wall, her knee sliding between Bella's legs. Bella groans, tipping her head back and breaking the kiss as Alice's knee grinds into her core.

"Jesus..." Bella breathes, as Alice's lips find their way to her neck, right below her ear, and how did Alice know that's _exactly_ where her weak spot is? All it takes is one brush, one lick, on that oh-so sensitive spot, and Bella is hardly more than mush in Alice's able hands.

"Bella..." Alice says, her voice thick with need and desire and something else, something as inhuman as what Bella is feeling. And all of the sudden, crashing down around her, is the truth, as she looks down and sees Alice's hungry, hungry eyes, watches as her tongue runs the length of her teeth...

Not sure she'd be able to say the words, Bella gives a consenting nod - and _holy shit_ does she want this, too. Something inside of her, deeper than anybody has ever looked before, is calling to Alice, is lusting for her in such an animalistc way that this, really, could be the only thing to sate her.

Alice presses her lips against Bella's throbbing jugular and closes her eyes.

**oooo**

A few days later, Bella never would have guessed that her life should take the turn it did. After all, Forks is the last place you'd expect anything supernatural and magical and -

"_Please_." Bella begs, her chest heaving, sex hot and wet and ready.

Alice smirks and places a perfectly manicured finger against Bella's opening. "Is that what you want, precious?"

Bella's hips jerk up in response to Alice's touch, and it's all Bella can do to not impale herself on Alice's nimble finger. Still smirking, Alice slides her finger up to Bella's engorged clit, rubbing long, slow strokes around it.

Bella moans longingly, hands gripping her bedsheets. "Alice Cullen," she breathes, biting her lip, "if you don't fuck me right now -" Just then, a horn sounds outside Bella's window.

"For the love of - you've got to be kidding me!" Bella's eyes snap open, and Alice, already having dashed to her window, waves down at the black SUV pulled behind Charlie's cruiser. At the wheel, Emmett waves back.

"Looks like it's time to go!" Alice says cheerfully. Bella mutters as she sits up, pulling the skirt of her dress back down her legs. It's a ridiculous dress, in her opinion, but Rosalie picked it out and she's trying to come off as grateful rather than horrified. Actually, she thinks this entire little process - the school dance - is a waste of time, and really, couldn't she and Alice just go out to a movie or something instead?

"You are just evil." Bella says, mock glaring at Alice, who slips on her previously discarded high heels and twirls once in Bella's full-length mirror.

Alice shrugs in an unconcerned way, as Bella comes to stand behind her. She's still wildly turned on, and knows of only one thing that can satisfy her as well as any orgasm.

"Alice.." She whispers, wrapping her arms around Alice's tiny waist.

In the mirror, Bella sees Alice lift her chin defiantly. "Oh no you don't, Bella Swan. That was a one time deal and you know it and there's no way I could allow myself to -" Bella pulls Alice back with her onto the bed, glad that Rose went with a strapless dress, and tosses her hair out of the way.

"Alice." She says again, and when Alice looks at her, eyes slightly darkening, Bella knows she's won.

It really is as good as - if not better than - sex. Alice's breath is against her neck, her tongue expertly grazing along the more sensitive parts of Bella's throat. Her hands are pressed against her skin, up under the skirt of her dress, and Bella arches her back, wrapping her legs around Alice's torso.

There's another honk, a more impatient one, but Bella holds on tighter to Alice. There's little good about being human in a relationship with a vampire, after all, Alice is on a much higher level than herself, but she can do this, give Alice her blood, and in the process, she is complete because she knows that she has the one thing Alice craves most in this world.

Bella flinches slightly as Alice bites into her neck, but heat is crashing over her, over the pain, a sweet, white-hot buzzing inside her veins that leaves her panting, desperate for more.

"That," Alice says in a heady voice, pulling away from Bella and licking her lips, "is enough. You're driving me mad."

Bella grins and drops her legs from Alice, sitting up. "Good. We're even then."

Alice opens her mouth to retort, but Emmett honks again, and it's Bella's turn to stand and smile. They make their way downstairs, and Charlie, none the wiser, waves them off, glad that Bella seems to finally have found a friend.

**oooo**

"It kind of odd, isn't it? But they really do go together well." Angela says, snapping a picture of Edward and Jasper dancing. They both look exquisite in their Gucci tuxes, and Bella has to agree that they do compliment each other. She wonders how she and Alice look together; it must be laughable that somebody as perfect as Alice has gone for somebody like...well, somebody like her. Clumsy and human and no fashion sense at all...

Across the dance floor, at the drinks table, Alice flashes Bella a smile, and in that instant, Bella knows really, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that she's human and Alice is not, that Alice hungers for blood and could smash the school to cinders with only a few punches. It doesn't matter that they could be seen as perverse, as evil and hellbound and immoral and - just then, Jasper dips his dead to kiss Edward. In this small, tender gesture, Bella knows, is none of those things.

Love sees love, after all, and this she's sure of. Alice sidles up to her, linking their arms together as Angela goes off in search of more pictures for the yearbook.

"Having a good time?" Alice asks, tipping her head onto Bella's shoulder.

Bella grins. "The best."

**Sooo...feedback is, as ever, appreciated. **


End file.
